


Finding Love Past the Stars

by FanTraSpa



Series: Love and Stars [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTraSpa/pseuds/FanTraSpa
Summary: Is there life past our stars? We as people live in constant fear of being alone, but have we considered maybe there is life past our world? And with life, there could be love.





	Finding Love Past the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough fluffy Lancelot, and I needed to fix that.

_ “Everyone wonders what lies beyond our solar system, more endless space with inhabitable planets, or worse, the uninhabitable. Fearing if we are truly alone, we create devices, exploration tools, to truly help us see if we are alone or if we are not. Both possibilities are quite terrifying.” _

 

Lance yawns, he has been sitting through this documentary for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it has only been forty-five minutes. He slouched into his seat, no longer paying attention to the video, the only thing on his mind now was that of his family. He remembered first getting his acceptance letter to the Garrison, he was once filled with joy and excitement, and now he is filled with dread and boredom, and a pinch of bitterness.

 

He stretched as obnoxiously as he could, he right hand bumped into his friend and roommate's shoulder. This caused the bigger and bulkier of the two to glance at Lance with a curious look. Lance took this as an opportunity to lean in and start a small conversation. 

 

“Psst, Hunk, Hunky dory, Hunkalicious, this seriously blows! This has gotta be like, the twentieth time Iverson showed us this documentary! I'm sick of it already! Why can't he show us something cooler, like Cosmos, or something about fighter jets? It'd be better than this!”

 

Hunk snickered silently. He enjoyed his obnoxious and boisterous friend's complaints. 

 

“Lancey Lance, Lancamillion, Lancealiciousarino, tell me about it. I, uh, memorized the entire thing already! I'd much rather eat some kind of goo like substance for months on end. Yanno, I can go for some Lion King, or Finding Dory!”

 

Lance gasped loudly, this earned him a glare from Iverson, who in turn also stood up, paused the documentary, and faced in Lance's general direction. 

 

“Is there something you want to share, McClain?”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, he shrugged off the glare from his teacher. 

 

“Yeah, I do have something I wanna share. You know, watching this repeatedly is just a snooze fest. We have seen this documentary on and off for months now. I doubt anyone in this class is the least bit inspired or learned anything from this film. Maybe play something else, or actually teach us something besides teaching us that we might be alone in the universe.”

 

Lance felt all the entire class's eyes on him, most with their mouths gaping open, and Iverson looked completely unaffected by Lance's tone. In fact, he looked quite giddy. He sneered at the Cuban boy as he went to his desk and pulled out a huge stack of papers. 

 

“So you don't want to watch the documentary, McClain? You want me to do something besides show you something enlightening? Well then, I'm sure McClain speaks for all of you on this matter, so pull out your textbooks, and turn to page two hundred and sixty-eight. You have fifteen minutes to finish this three questioned exam. Each question has six sub questions to go along with it. I want it to be completely finished and turned in today. You all have McClain to thank for this.”

 

With that said, Lance felt the harsh glares coming at him from all directions. He shot Iverson a dirty look before grumbling and taking out his textbook. 

 

By the time class ended, no one was able to finish Iverson’s assignment, so they were forced to turn in what they have. Lance shot out the room, with Hunk in tow, so none of the other students could make him stay behind. Knowing that if they did, he would be sporting a bruised cheek or a black eye. Iverson would most likely turn a blind eye at the abuse given to his least favorite student. 

 

Lance and Hunk managed to get as far as their room. Both slightly gasping for air to refill their burning lungs as they lay on their beds. Hunk was the first to speak. 

 

“Dude, why does Iverson hate you so much, man? He's like, uh, the biggest jerk on campus!”

 

“I dunno, man, he just has it out for me! Ugh, I wish he wouldn't target me so often! It's not my fault he has a stick planted where the sun doesn't shine!”

 

Lance sat up, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. Iverson was such a prick! The very moment Lance stepped into the Garrison, Iverson had it out for him, and even Lance didn't know why! Without any further delay, Hunk moved from his own space to Lance's. He rubbed small circles into his friends back. 

 

“Don't worry bro, we graduate next year, we can make it one last year with Iverson! I know  _ you _ can make it til next year! You're Lance McClain, the best pilot in our class, and you make amazing grades! You're like one of the smartest people I know, and I know you're going to be able to handle one more year of Iverson. I believe in you, bro!”

 

Lance stared at Hunk in sheer amazement, he rarely gets pep talks from Hunk, but they have such a long lasting effect on Lance, they aren't needed often. Lance smiled at his Samoan friend. 

 

“Thanks, bro! You're the best!”

* * *

 

Lance was in quite a pickle, or rather he was imprisoned in a Galran interrogation cell. The Blue Paladin was in and out of consciousness, but now he was coming out of his blackout. He glared at the ground, he dreamt of  _ that _ again. 

 

It's been three months since he has seen his best friend Hunk, the Yellow Paladin, and three months since he's seen the remaining paladins, princess, and Coran. He missed them dearly, but they might never know that. 

 

It was Lance's own foolish mistake that caused himself to go missing. He should have never followed that obvious fake cry for help. He was only supposed to be on that base to gather more info on Zarkon’s invasion plans, and info on Pidge’s brother and father's whereabouts. There weren't any prisoners on board, but that didn't stop the wannabe hero in him to save the ‘defenseless’ damsel in distress. Who knew this damsel was a high ranking general with amazing hand to hand combat skills. 

 

Lance groaned, he remembered having a fight with Hunk just before turning off his comms to save said general…he doesn't even remember what the fight was about, but it must have been really stupid. Lance  _ knows _ it was stupid. 

 

As Lance continues to mentally torture himself, he didn't take notice of a Galran soldier enter. Nor did he take notice of said soldier being forced out of the room by a very handsome Galran instead. Said Galran had been trying to get Lance's attention for a good two minutes. Not getting anywhere, the Galran beauty pokes the Cuban boy's cheek, hoping to gain his attention. 

 

“Hmm? What do ya want now? I told your other goonies that I'm not talking about Voltron. I haven't the slightest clue as to where they currently are now, and no I won't give up their weaknesses or whatever else you want.” 

 

“I don't have the need for that information at all. I don't need any sort of information, love, but I do want you to lift your hands a bit, it would be quite a tragedy if the sharp shooter of Voltron were to lose one of their best assets.”

 

Lance wasn't even planning to look up at his captor, well he wasn't planning to  _ originally.  _ But that buttery smooth voice made his eyes shoot up and widen. He did as he was told by the handsome Galran. 

 

Lance stared at his hair, it was long and white. White as a winter day, white as the snow Lance was only shown on tv specials. He caught a whiff of the others hair when they made a slash at his binds. It smelled like lavender, Lance loved the smell of Lavender, it was his favorite scent. He wonders if it's soft, it looked soft. It looked like it could be softer than any kind of cotton or wool, or any fleece. Lance wants to just bury his face in that beautiful lavender smelling white hair. 

 

Lance was forced to look away when his savior helped him up. Lance was blushing quite profusely. Not wanting to sound ungrateful, he thanked the other. 

 

“So…uh, thanks for saving me...uh, what's your name again?”

 

“It's Lotor, former prince of the Galran Empire, exiled son of Zarkon, but just Lotor is fine. Now come along, I have a ship ready for us to escape with.” 

 

Lance stared at Lotor in shock, but he followed the white haired man anyways.

 

“Can I ask why you're exiled?”

 

Lotor looked at him briefly before turning a corner. 

 

“Unimportant.”

 

“Aren't your generals coming with us?”

 

“No.”

 

“Aren't they your friends?”

 

“I thought they were.”

 

“Well, I'll be your buddy.”

 

“I do not need a ‘buddy’.”

 

“Then I'll be your boyfriend instead.”

 

Lotor stopped in his tracks, they were only a few feet from the door that separated them from ride to freedom. Lotor was blushing bright purple, he was wide eyed, and he was unsure of what to say. He was not sure how to take what the blue paladin said. It was his turn to ask questions, and let Lance lead them to their destination. 

 

“You don't even know me! How can you say something so ridiculous?!”

 

“I mean, I don't mind us being friends first, but I don't mind skipping the friends part. We can get to know each other as we go on our dates! And by the way, it's not ridiculous! It's called love at first sight!”

 

“‘Love at first sight’? That doesn't even exist! How would that even work?”

 

“Easy, I saw you, I fell in love.”

 

“Preposterous. Love takes time and work! How long would you even wait for me to return your feelings?”

 

“I would wait for you forever. Take as much time you need. When we get back to my friends, we can start our relationship and take our time getting to know each other.”

 

“Why are you so calm about this? You sound as if you only want to be with me, and me alone. What if you find someone else? Someone better?”

 

“My momma always told me to be bold when I found someone I can love. And I have found many people. And I will continue to do so, but I won't love anyone in the way I feel for you. I will care for them as friends, and you as something more.”

 

“Are you just saying this because I saved you? I don't think your friends will take kindly to me being your lover.”

 

“If they don't, then they can suck it. They will eventually learn to get over themselves and learn to like you as well.”

 

Lotor stared at Lance in disbelief. He was unsure of what else to say, so he just stared at the stars. Their destination, Voltron. 

 

Lance spoke one last time before allowing the silence to take over. 

 

“Love takes time, and I'm willing to wait for you. Will you give me a chance?”

 

“...I suppose I will…”

* * *

 

“Do you Lotor, take Lance as your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you Lance, take Lotor as your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

“I do!”

 

“You may now kiss the groom.”

 

Lance stared into Lotor’s eyes before giving the other a passionate kiss. The guests roared in excitement. 

  
_Maybe there is life past our stars, and with life, there is love_. 

**Author's Note:**

> LANCELOT IS LOVE, LANCELOT IS LIFE!!!


End file.
